


The Day They Met

by WolfMeister



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Death, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Castiel Saves Dean Winchester, Dead John Winchester, Dead Mary Winchester, Dead Sam Winchester, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel is the comic relief, John Winchester Commits Suicide, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Protective Castiel, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Teacher Castiel, mostly angst, there's a lot of death, what am I writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel meets Dean on the roof of a library</p><p> </p><p>And saves his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> these chapters are gonna be really short and switch from dean to castiel's perspective.

Dean takes a step toward the edge of the roof. He looks down and takes a deep breath. The faces of his family flash before his eyes, his mother, his father, and his little brother Sam. All of their faces smiling, morphing into their cold, dead ones. Sam wasn’t supposed to die; Dean was supposed to protect him. That’s what big brothers do. That’s what Dean’s job was, and he failed. He should’ve been the one to take that bullet, not Sam. Sammy who had such a bright future before him, and Dean’s stupidity and cowardice destroyed that. Now he has no one.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel notices something off as he walks to the library. Someone he’s never seen before appeared to be heading toward the roof of the public campus building. And he seemed closed off from everyone. Castiel ignores the bad feeling, continuing his way to the library.

That is, until he remembers that’s how his brother Gabriel had acted before he attempted to kill himself.

Castiel immediately turns on his heels, dashing through the halls toward the roof. _Please let me make it in time!_ Castiel thinks to himself, taking the steps three at a time. He slams the roof access door open, seeing the sandy-haired man taking a step off the ledge.

“Wait!”


	3. Chapter 3

Dean hears the door slam open as he moves his foot over the ledge of the building.

“Wait!” he hears a gravelly voice shout at him. Dean ignores it and closes his eyes, about to jump, when a hand grabs the back of his leather jacket and pulls him away from the ledge.

“Hey!” Dean shouts, spinning around, toppling over and landing on the person. He pushes himself up from the ground slightly and is immediately met by deep blue eyes staring back at him. Dean blinks and shakes his head slightly, pushing himself to his feet. “Why did you pull me back?” Dean says, rather aggressively.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel is taken aback by the man’s question. He tilts his head to the side, narrowing his eyes just slightly.

“You don’t think you deserved to be saved,” Castiel states, never breaking eye contact with the stranger’s green eyes. He clenches his jaw.

“No one asked you to save me,” he growls.

“Everyone deserves to be saved, and there’s always someone who cares for you.”

“No one cares for me anymore. I fucked up!” the stranger sighs, running a hand through his spiked up hairs. “And now everyone I care about…” he trails off. He walks toward the door, probably figuring that Castiel would stop him again if he tried jumping off the roof.

“What’s your name?” Castiel asks.

“Why do you care?”


	5. Chapter 5

Dean continues walking, not waiting for an answer from the blue-eyed man.

“I just saved your life, didn’t I?” That causes Dean to stop. “A stranger’s life. Who I stopped my day for.” Dean reluctantly turns around.

“Dean Winchester,” he responds. 

“Castiel Novak,” the stranger replies.

“You can’t fix everything Castiel,” Dean murmurs. “You can’t fix me.”


	6. Chapter 6

Their second meeting is an accident, but it feels like fate to Castiel. He finds himself rushing to the hospital for the second time in a month. He was called from his work as a high school English teacher to be informed by the hospital that Gabriel was admitted, again, for overdosing on sleeping pills. Again.

“I’m here to see Gabriel Novak,” Castiel says to the receptionist.

“Okay, just fill out these forms here,” the receptionist states, handing Castiel a few papers, a pen, and a clipboard. He hastily signs the papers and then is told which room Gabriel is in.

“Gabriel,” Castiel sighs, seeing his older brother laid out on the hospital bed.

“Heya Cassie!” Gabriel greets, grinning as he hears Castiel. “See that guy over there? He’s in here for the same reason as me, he seems like your type.”

“Gabriel, don’t try to change the subject by trying to get me to hook up with someone,” Castiel mutters, sitting down in the chair next to the bed. But despite himself, Castiel still looks over at the other man, and is met by green eyes he’s seen before.


	7. Chapter 7

The door opens and Dean immediately looks toward the noise, albeit still a bit groggy from the sleeping pills and the procedure to save his life. His temporary roommate isn’t helping much. Gabriel is his name, and he’s obnoxious. They have very different ways of dealing with depression.

But Dean isn’t focused on that now. He’s focused on Castiel, ignoring everything that Gabriel is saying. And when Cas’ eyes focus on his, he can’t seem to think of anything else.

“Cas,” Dean breathes out, causing Gabriel to make a surprised noise.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel responds, not breaking eye contact.

“You know him already?” Dean vaguely hears Gabriel ask Castiel. “And here I was trying to be the good older brother and have you meet new men.”

“Guess you just couldn’t stay away huh?” Dean jokes, grinning. Trying Gabriel’s approach at hiding his pain. “Just had to make sure I stayed alive.” Cas smiles and ducks his head, which quite frankly, Dean finds absolutely adorable.


	8. Chapter 8

“You’re worth it,” Castiel responds. Gabriel chuckles quietly, just loud enough for Castiel to hear.

“Flirting with him already? Damn I’m good at figuring out who you’d like!”

“Shut up Gabriel, it’s not like that,” Castiel hisses, noticing from his peripheral vision that Dean rests his head back down on his pillow, smile fading from his face.

“Then what’s it like?”

“I saved his life.” Gabriel’s eyes widen slightly. “And I’ll save yours if need be, Gabriel.” Castiel looks up over at Dean’s bed and says louder, “I’ll save your life again, Dean. Over and over again.” A sad smile graces Dean’s features as he continues to stare at the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jfc what am I writing?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm just writing as much as I can and posting it as soon as I can because why not.

Dean can feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as Cas tells him that he’d save his life as many times as he can.

But doesn’t that sound like what he told Sam?

“Thanks Cas, but it’s not like that really matters,” Dean mutters. “I’ll die one way or another.”

“Don’t say that Dean,” he hears Castiel say, voice breaking just on his name. “I’ll protect you, I’ll save you.” It sounds like he’s close to tears. “But to do that I kind of need your phone number.”

“Smooth Cassie!” Gabriel exclaims. Dean gives a weak chuckle. “You’ll be hitting that in no time!”

“Gabriel!” Castiel exclaims. Dean looks over and sees Cas’ cheeks flushed red.


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel did get Dean’s number, and was surprised when Dean started texting him during his lunch break at school the next week. Dean said he was back at work as a mechanic. Castiel was glad that he just wanted to talk to him. And he seemed at least mostly happy for the remainder of the month.

Until he slipped up one day.

Dean: _Hey Sammy you should’ve seen Bobby’s face when I told him I like a guy he’s chill with it though_

Dean: _Shit, sorry Cas I fucking forgot. Shit shit shit fuck_

And maybe Castiel should’ve dropped it and let the slip up go, but his curiosity got the better of him.

Castiel: **Who’s Sammy?**

Dean didn’t answer for a while. But he did, eventually. Cas felt his phone buzz in his pocket in the middle of one of the classes he was teaching. He waited until the end of the school day to read the message that Dean sent.

Dean: _Sam's my little brother and he was a lawyer. Got shot by someone he put in jail after they got on parole. I froze up Cas and I was supposed to protect him he’s my little brother! But I was a coward so I didn’t bite the bullet like I should’ve I fucked up man I fucked up big time I’m such a fucking coward. I don’t deserve to be alive._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay last one for today

Dean sighs, pressing send before he can rethink it. Cas doesn’t answer for a little over an hour, and Dean starts to panic. Not just because he’s afraid Cas might think he’s a terrible person, but he did just accidentally tell Cas that he has a crush on him.

Dean nervously paces around Bobby’s living room, occasionally taking a swig from the beer bottle clutched in his hand, his phone held tight in the other. The hour has become two, and it keeps getting longer.

Though what Dean was definitely not expecting was for Castiel to burst through the front door of Bobby’s house.

“Hey Cas,” Dean immediately greets, completely shocked that Cas even knew where Bobby’s house was.

“You don’t deserve to die, Dean! No one deserves to die!” Castiel exclaims, a wild look in his eyes and voice coated in worry. “You aren’t the only one that would freeze up in a situation like that,” Cas states, calmer, as he walks over to Dean. “You aren’t a coward for that.”

“I fucked up Cas! It’s not just me being a coward! I was supposed to protect my brother! My mother and my father told me to when neither of them could and I failed them! And I always fail every _godforsaken_ thing that I care about, which is why you’d probably be better off without me!” Dean shouts, slamming his beer bottle down on the table.


	12. Chapter 12

“That’s exactly why I’m not leaving you, Dean,” Castiel states, feeling his cheeks flush. Dean raises an eyebrow. “Because I _care_ about you Dean. I care about you more than you know.” Castiel takes a shaky breath, feeling like now would probably be a good idea to tell Dean how he feels about him. “I love you Dean.” Dean’s jaw goes slack, not quite falling open, and his eyes widen just the slightest.

“How could you love me though?”


	13. Chapter 13

Dean averts his eyes from Castiel’s caring blue ones. He doesn’t believe him; he can’t believe Cas. He’s too amazing.

“There’s no way that anyone could love me,” Dean finds himself adding to his question. When Dean looks back up at Castiel, he sees pain glowing from his eyes, tears threatening to spill over onto his cheeks.

“You are worthy of being loved Dean,” Cas whispers, voice breaking and filled with pain and sadness. The slightly shorter man walks toward Dean, placing a hand on his shoulder when he gets close enough. “And I love you Dean, with all my being.”


	14. Chapter 14

Castiel looks up at Dean, eyes quickly flitting to his lips, waiting for Dean to say something, to make sure that it’s okay to kiss him.

“Cas,” Dean breathes out, sounding somewhat exasperated. “I don’t believe you.”

And Castiel can’t take that. Something inside him breaks, and he presses his lips to Dean’s, pouring everything he can’t put into words into the kiss, tears streaming down his face and falling between their lips.

Dean slowly responds, slowly placing his hand against the back of Castiel’s hair, his other hand cupping Cas’ jaw and tilting his head up just the slightest bit. Castiel rests his hand on the small of Dean’s back, gently pushing him closer.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean pulls back, just enough to see Cas through half open eyes, their lips still touching, breaths passing between them. Dean caresses Castiel’s cheek with his thumb, wiping the tears away.

“Do you believe me now?” Castiel asks tentatively, refusing to meet Dean’s eyes. “It’s okay if my feelings are unrequited, but I needed you to know Dean, you are not alone.” Castiel takes a step back from Dean, still in his personal space, and nervously rubs the back of his neck.

“I believe you,” Dean murmurs, “but you can’t save me Cas, I can’t be saved.” Cas tilts his head downward. “Though, that doesn’t mean I don’t love you back.”


	16. Chapter 16

Dean’s mistake happens after a few months of dating Castiel. And that’s all Castiel makes it out to be; a mistake.

But that doesn’t make it hurt less.


	17. Chapter 17

He didn’t mean to pull the trigger; he can’t believe he just did that. It wasn’t supposed to happen.

“No Cas! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to do that, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Dean murmurs, catching his angel before he hits the ground. “No, no, no, not you too.” Dean presses a hand to Castiel’s bleeding chest. Cas smiles weakly up at Dean.

“It’s okay Dean, I know you didn’t mean to shoot me,” Cas barely manages to get out, tears flowing from his eyes. “I love you Dean.”

“No, you’ll be okay, you’ll be fine.”

“You know that’s not true.”

“But you have to be! I need you Cas!”


	18. Chapter 18

Castiel uses the remainder of his strength to pull Dean down by his shirt, kissing him gently and lovingly, ignoring the pain coursing through his body and the feeling of becoming detached from his body.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, death happens. and you can figure out what'll happen the next chapter

Dean kisses Castiel for all he’s worth, hoping that somehow, it’ll keep him alive. He should’ve been more careful. Stupid, letting his finger slip on the trigger like that, while the gun was pointed at Cas.

He feels Castiel go slack in his arms, and he pulls away, looking down at the dead body of his lover.

“No, I’m so sorry Cas! I didn’t…” Dean trails off as he looks at the gun that killed his angel. He picks it up and stares at it before pressing the barrel of the gun to his temple.


	20. Chapter 20

“I’m sorry Sammy, I’m sorry Cas, I’m sorry Mom, I’m sorry Dad,” Dean whispers like a prayer. “I’m coming.” And he pulls the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally i was going to make this have a happy ending.


End file.
